The soul Dancer
by FictionHasHijackedMyBrain
Summary: Andrea wilson died. And then woke up, in the body of an elf, in middle earth. And then found out that she is the long lost daughter of Yävanna. What happens when 400 years later, Gandalf calls her to Bag End, where she meets the twelve dwarves?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people. So this story has been banging around in this head for weeks now and i have finally put pen and paper together. I would like to warn you now, this is based mostly of the movies. Now there wil be changes but not to drastically.**

Prologue:

Not many people can say that they've lived twice. I, however, am one of them. My name is Andrea Wilson. Or, it was, a long long time ago. But for you to understand, i will have to take it right back to the very beginning.

...

Andrea's apartment was fairly standard. With its crappy water pressure and average at best heating in winter. The walls were white, however, andrea's paintings were displayed in any spare place availiable.

Like i said. Fairly normal for a 22 year old college student with aspirations of being an illustrator.

What wasn't normal, was the fact that the kitchen window, that overlooked the amazing view of the alley behind the building and the rusty fire escape, was being pryed open from the outside, by two teenage boys with black hoodies pulled up to cover their faces. As they clambered through, the older of the two whisper-shouted to the other,

"quick! Grab any jewellery you can find. I'll look for a safe"

The younger boy nodded, albiet hesitantly. As they were rooting through Andrea's apartment, they heard the jingle of keys outside the front door.

The two teens hurried to hide their presence in her apartment. As Andrea was closing the door behind her, the younger boy accidentally kicked an eisle over, causing a domino effect, coupled with a loud clatter. Andrea, who was making her way to the living room, paused as the loud noise echoed around the almost pitch black room.

"hello? Is somebody there?" she called out in the darkness.

She wasnt expecting a reply, of coarse, she wasn't stupid.

She slowly strode forward, reaching for the light switch. As light flooded the room, the older of the two boys pulled out the gun that had been sitting in his back pocket.

As Andrea turned, scanning the room for the cause of the noise, she came face to face with the barrel of a handgun. The person who was holding the gun however, made her uneasy. He appeared to be only 15 or 16. The hand that was clenched around the gun's stock* was gripping it so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"stay back!," he said shakily, "stay there or i'll shoot"

"you don't have to do this," Andrea replied calmly, "Just put the gun down and i'll let you leave. I promise i won't call the police"

"i can't do that," the terrified boy responded, "I-i have t-to finish the job"

Suddenly the alley below was filled with blue and red light. Coupled with the sudden blaring of sirens, Startling everyong within the apartment. However, the loud sound had caused the older boy, who was still holding the handgun in a deathgrip, to flinch. Therefore pulling the trigger.

At the sudden sound of a gunshot, Andrea felt a sharp pain in her chest. She gasped and clutched at her chest. As she looked down, she pulled her hands away, revealing crimson blood.

"Oh god, oh god, i'm sorry. I'm so sorry, oh god, we have to get out of here..." the older of the two rambled on, scrambling to the window.

Andrea just stared at the blood that that was flowing between her fingers rapidly. Her chest was constricting painfully around the bullet that she could feel, it was sitting in her chest like a shard of ice.

Her legs slowly began to lose feeling, and she sank to her knees.

The younger boy, who looked only about 11, ran forward and grabbed her shoulders, gently lowering her to the floor.

"i'm sorry. Our stepfather made us do this. I hope you can forgive us" He said, tears staining his face.

...

Andrea's POV:

Fuck. Getting shot fricking hurt.

As i lay on the floor **,** the boy, who had been begging forgiveness, was pulled up by my shooter, and was dragged to the kitchen, and forced out the window.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air!"

Huh. Where did they come from?

I couldn't call out for help, because blood began bubbling up my throat and out of my mouth.

I was vaguely aware that i had stopped breathing, and that my heart was pounding so hard that it sounded like a horse galloping in my chest.

I gasped as i felt my heart jolt to a stop, and all i saw was white.

 **Dun dun DDDUUUUUNNNN. Okay, yes. I know its a cliche ending but i could not think of a better ending. And i was writing this in english, where we are studying shakespeare, so dramatic ending it it is! Also, pay attention to the fact that she saw WHITE and not black.**

 **Now i shall return to my mind palace and create another chapter for all you pretties to enjoy.**

 **Guten tag!**

* the stock of a gun is either the handgrip of a handgun! Or the rear of a gun, that you brace with your shoulder when you shoot


	2. Chapter 2

**gollum: hello, the preciouses!**

 **ACOF: gollum! how did you get out of the TV!? bad gollum! bad bad gollum! no raw rabbit for you!**

 **gollum: but, we wants it! we wants the juicy sweet rabbitses!**

 **ACOF: i said no! *hits gollum with a frying pan* frying pans, who new, right?**

 **samwise: i know, right!**

 **anyways. on with the story *cough* filler chapter *cough***

Andrea's POV:

the blinding white light was all that i could see. i could feel the texture of un-polished wood beneath my fingers, along with matted hair, the rough texture foreign to my fingers. as the light dulled, i was able to slowly open my eyes.

i blearily looked around, wondering where the fuck i was.

 _"peace, little one. you are safe"_

The soft and ageless voice echoed in my mind. i started, trying to move.

 _"little one, i am Seraph. i have looked over you for thousands of years"_

"where am i?"

 _"you are in the forests of Lothlorien, and this is the land of Arda. you must awaken and emerge from the earth beneath my roots"_

The pale roots that had coccooned me began to move, revealing glaring sunlight that burned my retinas.

3rd Person POV:

Haldir was sitting in the giant oak, gazing out onto his home.

As he sat and admired the beautiful trees, he felt a tremor shake the great branch he was perched on. Looking down, he saw the roots of the tree, shifting, the earth bubbling as if something was being raised to the surface.

Haldir knew what was happening, for that was the very reason that he was there.

The daughter of the Valar was returning.

Before his disbelieving eyes, the lithe form of of a silver haired elleth emerged from the root's coils.

Her skin was pale, almost white. her hair was a long, tangled mess that reached the back of her calves. twigs and dirt were tangled amongst the long tresses, due to her rather violent emergence from the ground.

Haldir immediantly made his way to where she sat staring around with wide eyes. as he neared her, she turned to look at him. only then did he realise that she wasn't exactly wearing anything.

his cheeks flushed red as he averted his eyes from her. He quickly undid the cloak that hung from around his shoulders.

"Here" he spoke on the common tongue, not sure if she remembered the elvish language.

she slowly reached out with slender hands, her rather long nails catching on the material.

"thankyou" she spoke haltingly, her voice breaking.

as she was wrapping herself in his cloak, Haldir gestured to himself and said

"My name is Haldir, My Lady"

"My name is Andrea, can you tell me where i am?"

"You are in Lothlorien, My Lady. didn't Seraph tell you that?"

"Well... Yes, but i wanted a second opinion."

Andrea then attemped to stand, which only resulted in her failing miserably. Haldir reached forward and helped her to stand. Her legs were shaky as she took a step forward.

"I must take you to see the Lady of the Wood" Haldir stated as she quickly regained the ability to walk unaided.

she nodded, her almost black eyes gazing around the forest.

...

As they made their way through the elven city, many of Haldir's kin began to emerge from their homes, As all of them had felt the tremors of the great oak shifting.

Occasionally, an elf would whisper the name 'Valaria' as they passed, staring at her in awe.

As they neared the home of Galadriel, Andrea felt nervous in her stomach, and had to close her eyes for a few seconds. she couldn't believe it. Here she was, in her favourite bedtime story.

*flashback*

"mama, can you read the Hobbit to me again?"

"Again? you have probably memorised it by now" Her mother replied.

"please, mama? pleeeeaaassseeee"

"oh, alright"

*flashback ends*

Haldir guided Andrea to where Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn stood, both with soft smiles on their faces.

"Hello Valaria" Andrea started as she heard the ageless voice of the Lady of Light.

"why do people keep calling me that?" She asked Haldir

"Because that is the name your mother, the goddess Yävanna, gave you when she entrusted us with you" he replied in a whisper.

The Lady Galadriel stepped forward and placed her hands on her shoulders.

" Welcome, Valaria. Go and rest." Galadriel said softly, then turned back to her husband.

Emmaril POV:

i cannot believe it! As I was talking to my _mellon_ Elaria, The daughter of the Valar herself walked up to us. Haldir, who was escorting her to her new home, stepped forward and spoke.

"Emmaril, could you please attend to Lady Valaria whilst I run a few errands?"

"of course!" I replied. Shocked that I would be assisting the daughter of Yävanna.

haldir nodded in thanks and began walking away, leaving the three of us in an awkward silence.

"So... What is your name?"

Lady Valaria's voice was smooth and graceful.

"I am Elaria, and this is my friend, Emmaril" my friend replied.

"would you like to see your home?" I asked.

"of course! Lead the way" Lady Valaria said excitedly and and gestured for me to show her the way.

 **whooo. That was so hard to type out. Hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter should be up in the next few days, till then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, folks! Chapter 3**

 **thorin: it's about time**

 **me: you aren't even in this chapter!**

 **fili: what about me and kíli?**

 **river song: spoilers ;)**

 **me: what is this? You're not even in this fandom**

 **any way, on with the show!**

Valaria POV:

-20 years later-

i crouched low, hiding behind the pile of rock, not fifty metres away from the orcs that I had been hunting for 5 weeks.

Said orcs, as usual, were arguing about God-damn everything that popped into their ugly heads. Most of them were shouting at each other, spit flying from their mouths. I almost laughed as they tried to out-dumb each other.

' _Insignificant gnats. I got to admit though, they do come up with rather creative insults'_ i thought as I crept forward and climbed onto the stone pile, and sat cross legged, Chuckling at their stupidity.

As I sat there, smirking, an orc, who was an ugly being with a disfigured face, on which a second head appeared to be growing, Glanced up and saw me.

' _Ok, ewwww. Seriously dude, you are the fugliest thing I have ever seen, and that's sayin something'_ my internal monologue continued.

he quickly gained the others attention by shouting even louder. Soon though, the other orcs turned to see me perched up on top of the stone monolith.

the most ugliest of the lot, stepped forward and shouted up to me.

"Who are you, and what is your business here?!" His putrid breath reaching my senses, even though I was over 50 metres away.

' _Let the show begin!'_

" oh I'm nobody really, I just heard a ruckus and came to see what the fuss was all about. I mean, even a bairn could track you. Seriously, can't you be quiet for at least an hour?" I replied as I stood up and fluidly leapt to the ground.

i began walking forward slowly, reaching for the hilts of my duel katanas. In one swift movement I had unsheathed the blades and flicked my hood back, revealing my silver-white hair.

"YOU!" The leader snarled, pulling his own weapon out. A mangled war-axe that was dull and covered in blood.

" me." I smirked, and surged forward to attack.

the other orcs snapped out of their trance as their leader launched forward to meet me in battle.

I began to attack, lopping off the heads and limbs of any orc that crossed my path. They swiftly began to fight back, attacking with their own crude weapons.

i had killed about 20 orcs before one of them got in a lucky hit, slicing the back of my hand, severing tendons and blood vessels. I grunted in pain and held in my scream. I was definitely not about to let these disgusting creatures know that they'd hurt me. My katana slipped from my slack fingers and I had to hold my ruined hand protectively against my chest.

' _I think I may have bitten off more than I can chew'_

I thought as I desperately began hacking at the surrounding orcs.

i swung my blade at any exposed flesh that I saw.

this continued before one of them managed to pull harshly on my braid, making me lose my balance and onto the ground, my blade flying from my hand, where the remaining orc pack surrounded me, trapping me within a ring of rusty weapons.

suddenly, a voice rang above the clamour of the orcs, challenging them.

i saw the newcomer from the corner of my eye pick up my fallen blade and cut down most of the orc pack. I quickly stood up and pulled out a balisong* from its sheath on my lower back. I then proceeded to flip the blade open and then drive it deep into the forehead of the last orc. I looked over the field of orc corpses and met the eyes of none there than Gandalf the Grey.

 **So this is part 1 of this chapter. Mainly because I'm going to try and get into the habit of updating every Saturday and Tuesday night. So tomorrow night part 2 will be going up.**

 **so I have to do the disclaimer thing.**

 **I don't own anything other than Valaria and her powers. Also I will be putting up Valaria's profile with I bit more info on her, k?**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Hi people! This is part 2! Yay! Tacos! Tacos! Tacos!**

 ***ahem* sorry**

Valaria POV:

I made my way over to Gandalf, ignoring the gruesome sight of decapitated and limbless orc bodies.

He had cleaned my katana, and was holding it out to me. I remembered the day that I had first received these weapons and learned of my lineage.

-flashback 20 years-

After Emmaril and Elara had shown me the dwelling where I was supposedly going to live, I had stood there in awe.

The dwelling sat on a platform that was amongst the boughs of one of the tallest trees I had ever seen. The graceful pillars that surrounded the edge of the platform were meshed together at the bottom, creating a beautiful screen to stop anything from plummeting to the ground below.

The bed was huge, with a canopy of gossamer curtains. Nearest to the bed was a wardrobe with a beautiful dresser with a full length mirror. As I walked past, I caught a glimpse of my reflection and immediately began to admire my new reflection.

' _Well then. This is...unexpected'_ I thought to myself.

Once I had finished ogling my reflection I began to look around once again. There was another gossamer curtain, that when I drew aside, revealed a beautiful bath, with bird talons for legs. The curtain wrapped around the bath area for privacy.

As I stood there, Elara approached and stood next to me.

"Would you like us to draw you a bath, my lady?" She asked

"If it's no trouble" I replied, unsure

"Of course it's no trouble" Emmaril stated as she joined the conversation.

-linebreak-

Once I had bathed, the other elleths handed me a dress that was grey and blue. Whilst I was combing my hair, Elara and Emmaril and I began a conversation about the wonders of my new home.

As they were talking, I internally questioned my acceptance of this whole situation. I wondered why I hadn't began to panic. Maybe it was the fact that I belonged here in this world, and the fact that I had never truly fit in back on Earth. This was my chance to start over.

Once my hair billowed down my back in soft waves, eerily similar to Lady Galadriel's hair, I stood up and admired my reflection in the mirror.

Suddenly, a flash of light lit up the room.

The sudden light made me gasp in shock, as two undefined figures fled the room. The new figure that was forming out of the light almost godly. I came to a sudden realisation.

' _There was a Valar in my room!'_

As quickly as the light had occurred, it vanished. The figure that remained was a tall, fair woman with long, beautiful midnight blue hair, that looked exactly the same shade as my eyes. Her eyes were a bright bottle green that you only saw in new leaves. She was clothed in a dress that reminded me of the shimmering of fish scales beneath the clear waters of the Caribbean.

She approached me slowly, almost as if i would fly away if she moved to quickly. A single shimmering tear slid out of the corner of her eye and down her cheek.

When she was an arm reach away, she threw her arms around me in a tight embrace and whispered in my ear,

"Oh my daughter, how I've missed you!"

My eyebrows flew up when she said this, and I realised that this woman, was a Valar.

This woman, was my mother.

She drew back, and held me at arms reach, scanning my face for my reaction.

I guess the many questions that were ricochetting around in my mind were visable on my face, because her smile fell slightly.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Come sit with me, and I shall explain everything. Including how and why you are here" she stated in a kind but commanding voice as she led me to the recliner* that sat at the end of the huge bed.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. Knowing me, as soon as I opened my mouth, a ramble of questions would fly out.

She then went on to explain that around three thousand years ago, she had fallen in love with an elf, His name long forgotten. They had often met, and soon I was conceived. However, a power hungry human King had heard of this union, and wanted my power for himself, for a child of the Valar's power resided in their soul, and if you pierced their heart with a rare and long lost blade, their power would be drawn out through the blade and into the wielder. This can only happen within the first 24 hours of the child's life, because after, their soul seals itself, and a tattoo, that can heal any wound, appears somewhere on the child's body. The King had tracked them down, and the only way to ensure my safety, was for my mother to separate my soul from my body and send it to Earth, a few thousand years in the future. Once there, my soul had been placed in the body of a stillborn who was still in the womb. That body had revived and I was born as Andrea Louisa Wilson. My elven body was taken and placed into the care of a young oak spirit by the name of Seraph, who had taken me deep into the woods of Lothlorien, where she had changed herself into an oak sapling and cocooned me in her roots, and supplied my body with both air to breathe and nutrients for my growth.

Bewildered by the information that I had been told, I stood up and walked over to the mirror. I had to say that I had changed beyond my own recognition.

I was now tall. Probably around 6' 5. My body used to be slightly chubby, but now I was thin and lithe, like an Olympian swimmer. My once green eyes were now a dark midnight blue, so dark they were nearly black. The biggest difference, was my hair. In my Earth body, it was a plain brown, but now it was a blinding platinum blonde that reached the back of my calves.

"how come I don't have a tattoo?" I asked.

"it will return with time" my mother replied.

"So there is no way that I can go back?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but no. Your body on Earth is dead. That is why you are here. Your soul has returned to its original body. But why would you want to go back? Here, you get a second chance at life," Yävanna said as she stood up and withdrew an item from seemingly nowhere, "However, I have a gift for you"

I turned to see her holding out two swords that looked close in design with katanas.

I gasped at the beauty of their sheathes. As I reached out and held them, Yävanna turned and gestured to a suitcase-like box sitting on the end of the bed.

I gently lay the katanas next to the case and opened the box. Inside lay twelve folded balisong knives. Their handles were made of what looked like Ivory, with pure silver inlaid filigree. I reached out and picked one out. I opened it carefully, not knowing how to use them without slicing my own fingers off. The blade was razor sharp and perfectly forged. The blade itself was about 10 centimetres long.

"Mahal will be teaching you how to fight with these, and I'm sure you can learn how to use a bow from Haldir"

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed excitedly

Yävanna laughed and hugged me once again.

"I must go now, but I hope to see you again soon" She disappeared in a burst of light, leaving me speechless.

-Flashback ends-

"Thank you, Mithrandir" I said as I took the blade from him.

His eyes sparkled kindly as I spoke. He then stepped forward and embraced me.

"How are you, my friend? I have not seen you in several years"

"Oh you know, just tap dancing... No not really! I've been hunting this orc pack for several weeks now. They attacked a small village of Rohan" I explained as I stepped out of his embrace.

I walked over the field of bodies and retrieved the knife I had used to kill the last orc.

"Always protecting innocents, I see. You have not changed a bit. Well, apart from the hair" he stated as I began peering through the trees.

Since I had last encountered him, I had put my hair into many tiny braids, including several cornrows above my delicately pointed ears. These braids were all different from the rest, with some containing beads, others feathers. Some of them split into two or more halfway down my back. I had it plaited in a thick rope that reached past my knees.

We went on to talk for several more minutes before I began looking for my horse, who I had left several hundred metres away from the orc camp. She was a 17 hand high Clydesdale mare. Her coat was a grey blue, with a black mane and tail, along with black feathers*, all of which were glossy and fluffy. She had been a gift from Eru, who had granted the horse longevity to match my elvish immortality. I had received her when I had successfully finished training.

I had named her Lancaeriel, which translated to Morgana back on Earth, after the sorceress in the knights of the round table. And the name suited her too. She was highly intelligent for a horse, and I trusted her completely.

"Well, Gandalf, this is where we must part ways" I stated sadly, as I found Lancaeriel. The tall mare was happily feasting on the green grass that surrounded them.

I vaulted up into the saddle, taking up the reigns.

"I hope to see you again soon, Lady Valaria" Gandalf said, smiling sadly.

"Oh, before I forget, Here" I stated as I dug through one of the many saddlebags attached to Lancaeriel's saddle. I pulled out a small pouch of Old Toby and tossed it to Gandalf, who caught it with one hand.

Gandalf chuckled as he pocketed the smoking tobacco.

"As thanks" I stated as I wheeled Lancaeriel to the north.

"Goodbye for now, Valaria" I heard Gandalf call out and I raised my hand in farewell.

Perhaps, if I had been paying more attention to Gandalf's muttering, I would have heard him whisper,

"You shall see me again sooner than you think, Daughter of the Valar"

 **Oh my god. That took a loooooonnnnnnnggggg time to type out. I just want to say a big shoutout to one of my best friends, who insisted on editing this and a few more chapters, and improved it so much. Even though I gave the notebook to her on Monday and got it back Friday.**

*feathers: are the really poofy hair around the hooves of horses. It basically means that Lancaeriel has really fluffy feet.


	5. Chapter 4

**What's this? Three updates in two day? Holy crap...**

Chapter 4 - 421 years later

Valaria POV:

The thundering of Lancaeriel's hooves was the only thing I could hear as I rode across the plains of Rohan. I felt free. As I had for many centuries. We continued riding until night had fallen. I lit a small fire and sat huddled against Lancaeriel, who had laid down, tucking her hind legs beneath her and rested her great head on her forelegs.

As I sat staring at the stars above, I ran a thumb over the slight scar on the back of my hand, courtesy of one of the orcs, the last time I had encountered Gandalf, or rather, when Gandalf had rescued my sorry ass from that orc pack long ago.

I still remember the strange feeling of my tattoo growing down my arm, where it flowed over the laceration and knitted the flesh and tendons back together. It wasn't the first time that it had healed me, and I knew it wouldn't be the last.

Suddenly, I heard the soft neighing of Lancaeriel, and I looked over. And began laughing hysterically. There was a tiny black and brown moth, sitting on her nose.

My horse was going cross eyed, trying to see what was tickling her nose.

Still chuckling, I reached over and gently scooped up the moth in my palms.

It began to whisper to me in a language only the Istari and nature spirits could understand. It spoke of a great adventure, and that Gandalf wanted me to join. Also, that I needed to meet him at the home of a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins, which was in the Shire.

I could still vaguely remember reading and watching the Hobbit, back on Earth. I knew what was going to happen at Bag End, and I was so going to join them on their quest to reclaim Erebor.

I replied to Gandalf's message by telling the tiny moth that I would be there in one week's time. I then gently blew the moth skyward, hoping it reached Gandalf safely.

*time skip: 1 week*

Bilbo POV:

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

The rowdy dwarves finished their song, much to my relief.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"He is here" Gandalf stated.

Gandalf walked down the hall, followed by everyone, and opened the door, revealing a very regal looking dwarf.

"Gandalf. I thought this place would be easy to find. I lost my way. Twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door" The dwarf stated as he made his way into my already crowded home.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago."

"There is a mark. I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield" Gandalf introduced us.

"So... This is the hobbit. Tell me, Mister Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked as he circled me, almost like how a wolf circles it's prey.

"Pardon me?" I replied, caught rather off guard by the question.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin continued to question me.

"Well, I do have some skill in conkers, if you must know... But I fail to see why that's relevant" I trailed off, distracted by the thudding of hoofbeats outside, followed by the squeak of the gate opening and closing.

"Thought as much," Thorin sneered, "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar"

Suddenly, a series of impatient knocks echoed around the room.

Gandalf let out a sigh and a muttered,

"Impatient. As usual. Not to mention, late"

I hesitantly made my way to the door when I saw no one else move to get the door. I slowly opened the door and peered up into the eyes of a beautiful woman.

Fili POV:

As the hobbit opened the door further to let the stranger in, I saw the most elegant woman I had ever seen in my life. The first thing that I noticed was that she towered over everyone. Including Gandalf, but not by very much.

The second, was that even though she had her hood up, her extremely long, pale hair, that was in many braids, that held many different beads and feathers. It spilled over her shoulders and reached her shins. As she walked inside on long, slender legs, her cloak shifted, revealing a strange harness that held odd looking ivory and silver devises, and two strange but beautiful swords in an 'X' on her back, between her shoulder blades.

"M-may I take your cloak, Miss?" The hobbit asked, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

She turned and looked at Gandalf, who minutely shook his head.

"No thank you, Bilbo Baggins" she replied in a rather melodic voice.

She walked past a bewildered Bilbo, leaving him staring after her. Poor hobbit.

Valaria POV:

As I walked inside the hobbit hole, I noticed that most of the dwarves were staring at me. Most intently of all, a young blonde dwarf, whose hair reminded me of a lion's mane.

' _Well, I know that one's Fili, but where is Bofur? I want to wear his hat,'_ I thought, ' _I wonder what their reaction would be if they knew I was the daughter of an elf and a Valar'_

"Who is this, Gandalf? I did not ask for a 15th member" A rather aloof dwarf, who I recognised as Thorin Oakenshield, questioned.

"I have asked her here on my account, Thorin, not yours" Gandalf replied.

"Hello! Hi there, I just wished to say that I am still in the room. Also, where is the rum?" I spoke in my usual manner.

I saw Fili's eyes flick to me once again when I spoke, along with most of the company's.

Without awaiting a reply, I proceeded to walk down the tiny hallway, having to duck my head.

"Um, Miss? The pantry is the other way" I heard the hobbit call out.

I turned on my heel and proceeded in true Jack Sparrow fashion. Once I had made my way into the pantry, I noticed that the dwarves had drunk all of the ale.

"But why is the rum gone?!," I called out loudly. In response, I heard Gandalf's deep laughter, "that's it! I'm going to have a marvellous tea party, and none of you are invited"

I walked to the hearth, where I sat down with a disappointed sigh. I pulled out one of my balisong knives and began to spin and roll it over my fingers absentmindedly, opening and closing it all the time, whilst I stared into the fire.

Gandalf POV:

I chuckled as I heard Valaria's outburst and looked around at the rather guilty looking dwarves.

"You will get used to her strange ways eventually. She died once before, and it made her slightly...odd"

All of the dwarves looked alarmed at that thought. Especially the eldest nephew of Thorin. I had seen Fili looking upon Valaria as she had arrived, and from the looks of it, so had Bofur and Bilbo.

I again chuckled to myself. It would be amusing to see how it turned out when the three discover she is an elleth and the daughter of Yävanna.

 **Ok people, you know when you get those authors that have like 8,000 words in each chapter? Well I am definitely not one of them. Jesus, how do they do it?**

 **Anyway, I don't own PotC, I just like referencing it.**

 **See you on Tuesday, but maybe earlier if I get, let's say, 10 more reviews.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi people! So, i woke up this morning and checked my fanfiction account. And then went:**

 **HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOMS!**

 **I got 5 new reviews! So you lot get a new chapter! I must warn you, it has a little bit of fluff in it. So, after this chapter, there is only 2 more chapters till we finish the first movie! Yay! Only problem is, i haven't got the second and third movies, so i dont know how it is going to turn out.**

 **I cannot wait to write Valaria's interaction with legolas ;)**

 **Anyways, here it is!**

Fili POV:

I was shocked when Gandalf told us that she had died before. Absolutely mortified. Who had dared to kill her?

Wait a moment... If she died, how is she here, right in front of us? I guess we all had questioning looks on our faces because Gandalf simply stated,

"She will tell you what happened when the time is right, Master dwarves and Master hobbit.

But for now, leave her in peace"

"What is her name, if I may ask?" Balin spoke up from his spot beside Thorin.

"That, my friend, is for me to know and for you to find out"

I frowned at Gandalf's vagueness, as did some others, including my uncle. I could tell he didn't trust the mysterious woman, but that would not stop me in trying to figure her out.

As we all walked into the living room, I saw her, sitting by the fire. Her hood was still up, concealing everything but her eyes and lower half of her face. I noticed that she had one of those ivory contraptions in her hand. As I watched, she flicked her wrist and the bone and silver devise flew open, revealing a blade. With practiced ease, she began flipping it open and closed, doing little tricks every now and then, like flicking it into the air or swapping hands midair. She soon added a second blade, coming close to slicing her hands open several times.

She looked up, straight at me. Her dark blue eyes looking pure black in the firelight.

Her eyes didn't waver, and i felt like she was looking into my very soul.

Kili POV:

As Thorin sat at the table and discussed the quest with Gandalf, Mr Boggins, wait, thats Mr Baggins, and the rest of the company, i happened to glance over at my brother.

He was staring at the woman who had arrived earlier.

And she was staring back!

Oh don't tell me that my brother, the heir to the throne of Erebor, fancied someone!

He blushed slightly, but said nothing. I smirked and he glared at me. He knew he would never live this down.

Valaria POV:

I barely paid any attention to what Gandalf and the others were discussing. I already knew, since i had watched it all those years ago. It was only when Bilbo fainted that i stood up and made my way over to pick him up and carry him over to the armchair by the fire.

The dwarf, whose name i believed was Dori, came over and offered me a cup of tea. I took one, but as soon as Bilbo came round, i offered it to him. He had taken it with a blush and a muttered thank you. I smiled and kissed his forehead,

 _Because what fangirl wouldn't do that if they were given the chance, i mean, every fangirl would,_

I then **stood** up and walked away. I glanced back to see some of the dwarves shooting Bilbo looks of jealousy and said hobbit was blushing as red as a tomato. I sat in the darkest corner of the room, content to just close my eyes and rest.

An hour later, after Bilbo had refused to accompany the dwarves to Erebor, i heard the harmonious sound of humming and smiled.

It was the song! THE SONG!

Then, when Thorin's voice rang out above the rest, i nearly squealed.

 _This was just too much! Oh the poor dwarves have to deal with me for the rest of the trip!_

Far over the Misty Mountains cold,

To dungeons deep, and caverns old.

We must away,

'ere break of day,

To find our long forgotten gold.

The pines were roaring on the height,

The winds were moaning, in the night.

The fire was red,

It flaming spread,

The trees like torches,

Blazed with light.

After that heartbreaking sobfest of a song, all of the dwarves fell asleep in whatever spot they could find, their snores deafeningly loud.

In my little corner, i slowly closed my eyes, and drifted off into a sleeplike trance, which was the norm for elves.

3rd person POV:

The dwarves awoke early in the morning. They swiftly began to tidy the house, putting it back to it's original state, bar the missing food in the pantry.

Valaria was awoken by Bombur, who gently shook her shoulder. Her eyes immediately snapped open, peering around for any danger. The rotund dwarf took a step back as he saw the madness that was shown in her eyes. Clearly in discomfort, he walked away, trying to erase the image of her savage, alien eyes from his memory. She stood up without complaint, well aware that it was necessary for them to leave early in the morning.

The dwarves began to make their way outside, only to immediately be stopped on the front step by the fact that they had come face to face with Valaria's steed Lancaeriel.

All of the dwarves had fear in their eyes when the giant horse that towered above them moved closer towards them. They stood stock still as the horse inspected each of them by nuzzling their face and smelling them. That is, until;

"Lancaeriel! Leave them be! Valaria's voice, that was filled with laughter, called out from behind them.

The horse immediately left Bifur, who she was nudging with her huge head, and walked over to her rider.

Valaria began stroking the velvety smooth hair on the Clydesdale's nose, then began tightening the girth of the saddle.

The horse followed her out onto the road by jumping the tiny fence, without a run-up, with ease. The very ground shook when the horse landed on the other side of the fence.

Kili POV:

I wasn't sure what to think about the immensely tall horse that belonged to none other than the mysterious woman who had captured my brother's interest.

When the great beast had jumped the the fence, with no run-up, i might add, i was scared. Yes, it was truly magnificent, but terrifying all the same.

I looked over to Fili, and saw that he was again staring at the slender woman who was vaulting up onto the great mare's back.

Valaria POV:

-time skip: 1 hour-

As we rode through the woods outside of Bree, i started to get bored. As i sat in Lancaeriel's saddle, with my hood still up, i suddenly had an idea to keep myself entertained for at least half and hour.

I eased my beautiful horse into a canter, and pushed myself up with my arms, tucking my legs underneath me. I heard the shouts of several dwarves as i stood up on Lancaeriel's back. For the next 15 minutes or so, i remained standing, flexing my knees to keep balance.

Ori POV:

That lady terrified me. But she was rather pretty, in a wild way. Her hair was incredibly long, adding to that look. And when she stood up on her horse, and began to gracefully steer that mountain of a horse with just her weight and feet... It was incredible.

I grabbed my journal from my satchel and began to furiously write what i knew about her. I also did a few sketches of her and her horse, for future generations to see.

As i was drawing her, i happened to glance up at the two princes. Fili, who was riding slightly in front of his brother, was staring at the white-haired woman ahead of us, an odd look on his face. It was something of a mixture between longing and possessiveness, which looked quite strange on him.

Suddenly, the fair lady ahead stopped, and slid back into the saddle, whilst turning her steed around to face us.

A few moments later, all of us dwarves and Mister Gandalf heard someone shouting out to them.

"Wait! WAIT!" it was Mister Baggins! I looked back at the woman who had heard him before us, and saw a tiny smile tug at her lips.

 **so there you go, my lovelies**

 ***evil cackle***

 **I cant wait for the next chapters**


	7. Help!

**hey people...**

 **please dont murder me for not updating...**

 **Im sorry...**

 **um, so I need some help from you guys. I have drawn a blank for ideas for this story. I have got the rest of the book planned out, but I need some ideas for the chapters themselves. Fun little quirky scenes, fluff and *cough* smut *cough*, etc. just stuff to make the writing process a bit easier for me.**

 **also, I would really appreciate more reviews, both good and constructive critisism, because I am in a pretty dark place right now.**

 **normally I love writing, but at the moment I'm under a lot of pressure from my parents and teachers, and I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

 **ANYWAY, if you have any ideas, please either PM them to me or leave a review with the details. The best ones will go into the story and the person who suggested it will get full credit and a chapter dedicated to them.**

 **SO, can we please try and get the reviews to 100? Please please please please please please please?**

 **i know that this isn't an update, and I know that I'm just making excuses for everything, but I actually am under a lot of pressure, and I really don't appreciate people telling me that instead of doing my schoolwork, I should be writing.**

 **AND, NO! I don't** ** _ENJOY MAKING PEOPLE WAIT!_** **I have to wait for the next chapter of my favourite books too!**

 **if you review my story or message me, you will make my day. I have problems writing stories when I have next to no ideas to work with.**

 **ALSO**

 **I need two OCs. The top two will go into the story. I only have a few requirements:**

 **1\. Fraternal twins**

 **2\. A girl and a boy**

 **3\. They are Valaria's siblings, so they are the children of the Valar too**

 **4\. They have to be the complete opposite of Valaria**

 **Please help me finish this story, and I promise I will update as often as I can.**

 **thankyou for reading my story, and it makes me feel awesome when I see that people overseas and around Australia are reading this, and I apologise for the delays**

 **i love you, guys**


	8. Sorry guys

**hey guys.**

 **so I have some bad news. I have totally lost my muse for this story. It's not going the way I want it to, and some of the responses I'm getting on this story are tearing my self esteem apart. Which I find a little dissapointing, especially the rude comments about the story not making sense. I'm only 5 chapters in! This storyline was meant to go on for AT LEAST eight books! Of course it doesn't make sense.**

 **for those of you who supported me:**

 **Thank you.**

 **thank you for the nice reviews.**

 **thank you to those people who gave ideas about new characters and plot twists. For that I am truly grateful.**

 **Im sorry, but I'm abandoning this story.**

 **Now, before you yell and scream at me, I'll tell you this.**

 **I'm moving it to Wattpad.**

 **however,**

 **i am making huge changes in the plot. It is now based in the LotR timeline.**

 **The storyline begins in the Mines of Moria, but there will be flashbacks to earlier events. Also, it is the sequel to The soul Dancer, however, since the plot has changed so drastically, the pairings will be Valaria/Legolas. Now I know what you're thinking.**

 **thats cliche**

 **its been done before**

 **it will be explained in the book. DO NOT expect the explanation in the first chapter! Or the second. Or the third. I plan on explaining it, it just might take a while to find the most opportune moment. There will also be spoilers for The soul Dancer. Explaining what happened through flashbacks.**

 **valaria will be way more mature in this story. Still just as crazy, but what she experienced has changed her a lot. Her relationship with Legolas won't be instantaneous. I plan on them getting together at least 20 chapters in.**

 **a question for you, my lovely readers: should I combine all three movies into one giant book, or split it into three, one for each movie?**

 **my name on Wattpad is:**

 **The Joker's Insane Sweetheart**

 **or**

 **AScarredBeauty**

 **thankyou for staying with me. Through very slow updates and really bad chapters. I promise to try and work quicker on the new story.**

 **so far I haven't got a title, but if you have any suggestions, please tell me.**

 **Thank you all so much, and I love you all.**

 **TheJoker'sInsaneSweetheart**


	9. IMPORTANT

HOWEVER,

If ANY of you want me to continue the story, a review or PM will help me motivate myself to finally get another chapter or two written. If I get less than 20, or none at all, I will not be continuing the story. I know that sounds incredibly selfish of me, but I have other things on my mind. For example:

im going into grade 11 and I need to get into a habit of actually doing my homework and assignments, so far, I'm going to have a breakdown because I'll have too much work on my hands

im going on a trip to Germany next year, and I need to raise at least another $2000 to get there

my dad wants me to get a job

i have universities to apply at

i am suffering from mild depression from the amount of stress I'm under

my (kinda) boyfriend wants to date someone else

i am very confused about my identity.

if you at least understand part of what I'm going through, tell me. If I know that at least someone out there believes me, tell me. I need to know.


	10. Thank you

Hey guys!

for those of you who are actually reading this story!

you'll be happy to know that I am NOT giving up on this story. I am working on the next chapter, but like I said in previous author notes, the plot will be changed. Not to worry though, Valaria will still be as mad and sassy as she was before.

A big thank you to:

Hearts Tempo

Guest (I hope your ankle gets better soon!)

Sheepgirl3

Tibblets

you guys gave me motivation enough to want to continue this story.

however, it would be nice if we could get enough reviews, maybe to about 65? I'm not asking for much, just about 18 more reviews? Please? If we reach this goal, I'll post the next chapter in the next 2 weeks or so. Please? If we could bump 48 up to about 65? Please, please, please, please?

FictionHasHijackedMyBrain


End file.
